


I'm Coming Home (to you)

by LizarDye



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Angst, Dat angst, Lana a fangirl, M/M, Mentions Ike and Roy, Not even mentions, Rape Recovery, Some Hyrule Warriors characters, These tags suuuuuck, no lemon, none at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizarDye/pseuds/LizarDye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link has to go away to fight another war, leaving his lover behind. To make matters harder, Marth finally seems happy instead of hiding within the shadows that shroud his broken heart. But the Demon King will destroy everything if Link does not go, and Link knows this. </p><p>It's not exactly Hyrule Warriors, but it uses the designs and Lana. That game was so good~</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Home (to you)

**Author's Note:**

> I just threw this together. I was feeling lazy. 
> 
> Marth: Of course you were. 
> 
> Liz: Hey! You're only allowed to commen on stuff in my Wattpad account. Get outta here!
> 
> Marth: Make me. 
> 
> Liz: I can't. I love you too much. Anyway, I hope you enjoy~

Link looked up at Smash Manor one more time. He was leaving to fight a war with Ganondorf again. He was wearing his new clothing—a dark green tunic, white pants, brown boots, a blue scarf, and his famous green hat. His blond hair was much, um, blonder than it was in Twilight Princess, and his clear blue eyes were darker, making them as blue as his scarf. He was a little more muscular, too, which was good for the ladies—er, well…

… if he were dating ladies, that is.

A certain cobalt prince had stolen his heart when he first arrived to the Smash Manor. Striking sapphire-blue eyes, a golden tiara, a gift from his sister, Elice, resting upon his head, shining whenever the light hit it. Soft, silky sapphire hair, not too long but long enough. Beautiful and delicate features, soft and milky-white skin acting as porcelain. He was a treasure wanted by all, and he had marks of those who had stolen him and abused him. But those emotional scars were gone—gone for good. They were never coming back, and Link vowed his love would never have to feel that way. 

Speaking of the bluenette prince, Link watched as he ran towards him, a look of sadness and worry written across his face. Marth, Prince of Altea, veteran fighter for the Super Smash Brothers series, descendent of the hero Anri, Link's beloved, threw himself into Link, hugging with enough force to break a piece of wood (even though Marth wasn't capable of such a feat). 

Tears slid down his lover's cheeks, wetting his dark green tunic, causing the blond to dole. He hated seeing tears in Marth's eyes. The bluenette was so sensitive he was rarely seen not crying nowadays. If only Link could get his hands on those sons of bitches that touched Marth—then he could get his revenge! But he couldn't. Those monsters were in jail now, but at least they were sentenced to life in prison so no one else would be harmed. But Link would do anything to kill them, to erase their sins from this world, to make them bleed, cry, scream in pure agony, just so he could see Marth's eyes shine and his lips curl into a smile; goddesses, he hasn't smiled in so long…

The hero wrapped his arms around the prince's slender frame, making sure not to hold too tightly. He wanted to hold him tightly—so tightly he would never leave—but Marth was fragile beyond belief; a simple jerk could snap his body. Link wanted to keep Marth safe, to keep his body pure and perfect, to keep his smile alive, to keep his heart beating… Even though he only accomplished one of those three things. 

Please don't cry, he would whisper into the other's soft hair. But it was always useless—Marth would only continue sobbing. Link didn't want tears yet, though. He wanted tears of joy when he returned from the war; he wanted a bright smile; he wanted a tight hug; he wanted Marth to be happy when he returned. He wanted this so badly… but Marth was too far gone to shine again… It made Link scowl.

Giving up so soon!? You love him! one part of himself shouted. 

No! He'll never smile and never love again. Just go with Zelda; she seems interested~ another said. 

Link felt Marth move and was now forced to look into those lonely sapphire orbs. Despair, sorrow, hatred—they shined as plain as day. But… there was a small shine in his eyes today. Instead of the dull blue stones Link stared into everyday, they were glistening sapphire orbs that looked… happy. 

"Marth…" Link whispered. 

"I'm sorry…!" Marth shouted, biting his lip a little. "I am so, so sorry. You show me all kinds of love and affection and I only pushed you away… I was afraid of letting you see my true self, afraid you would reject me." His delicate fingers clenched Link's green tunic, more and more tears falling from his eyes, "My fears… made me give up everything. I thought you only loved me… for my looks…" Slowly, Marth looked back up, a small, barely-noticeable smile on his face, "But I was so wrong. You… you truly love me…"

Link was at a loss for words. Marth had opened up right before his eyes. He was smiling! He looked happy! It made Link's chest clench… And he was leaving… He was going off to fight a war and leave Marth alone. This newfound joy that Marth shone—Link wouldn't see it until he got back. He sighed as he smiled, gently brushing his lips against Marth's forehead. 

"Marth," Link began, his left hand cupping the prince's face, "I love you with every fiber in my being. I love you with every ounce of love I have in my heart—you are the one I can never live without. Marth, no matter how awkward, weird, or strange you may seem, none of that will matter; I find you beautiful inside"—pushes a strand of hair out of Marth's eyes, enjoying the blush now spread across his lover's cheeks—"and out."

"Truly? You feel that way?" His voice was shaking and he looked like he would start crying again. 

"With all my heart, love." He slowly leans down and melds their lips together in a passionate kiss, his hands finding the bluenette's hips as the other's arms wrap around his neck, his hands hanging loosely off of the blond's back. 

A soldier ran up to Link, warning him the carriage was leaving soon, making Marth dole and Link sigh. He never wanted to leave Marth's side ever again. But fate seemed to disagree with his wishes. 

He looked to see his lover smiling. Confusion flashed across the blond's face, though he did nothing but hug his love as the seconds slowly passed by. He knew he had to go—Link was the Chosen One, chosen to wield the Sword of Evil's Bane and defeat the Demon King, Ganondorf. He pressed a small kiss against his lover's forehead. The bluenette was still smiling. 

"Wait for me?"

Marth smiled. "Gladly."

 

Link slashed his sword against his enemy's, the Demon King laughing his maniacal laugh as he pushed Link back with brute force, the hero landing on his feet though stumbling a bit. He grunted, raising his sword so he could strike Ganondorf. However, the Gerudo had seen Link's attack and parried with a powerful dual-sworded slash. It sent Link flying across the marred land they had been fighting on. Craters and scratches littered the battlefield, as did corpses of soldiers from both sides. 

Link landed on the ground, grunting as he rolled over onto his feet. Ganondorf was powerful with the Triforce, and it only made Link's stomach clench. Would he be able to defeat Ganondorf and return to the manor? Ike, the man like a brother, the man with a heart of steel, would mourn over the loss of his best friend. Roy, the fierce Young Lion, the boy all grown up and sporting a fiery personality, would mourn over the loss of his best prank victim. Marth, the boy of his dreams, the prince finally showing a spark of happiness within those dark confines he has been subjected to for so long, will be sobbing, losing his faith in the world once more. 

The hero vowed he would see Marth smile again—he vowed to see that happiness that seemed forgotten. He raised his shield, he took his stance, and charged. He charged at full speed, a battle cry emitting from his throat, sword raised high, ready to strike its victim, his sky blue eyes shining with hope and determination, legs moving as quickly as they could go. Then, his sword came down, as quick as lightning. 

Ganondorf was ready to strike Link down, the boy leaving himself a bit open near his shoulder. However, another sword had pierced his chest, one shining with the dull light reflecting off of it, the tip as sharp as a needle. With dilated and shaky eyes, the Gerudo turned to see a cloaked figure, their face hidden within the darkness of their hood. He had been thwarted by an unidentified individual and his sworn enemy. 

The Master Sword came down, striking Ganondorf's heart, the man screaming in agony. Slowly, he fell to his knees, darkness consuming his body as his soul was taken to its previous resting chambers. But he swore upon the goddesses he would return and kill Link and Zelda, if it were the last thing he were to do. With that his final sentence, the Demon King's soul separated and was brought to its previous resting place. 

Link looks up from the spot where Ganondorf fell and stared at the hooded stranger. He was thankful this person came or he may have met his fate sooner than he wished. He took a step forward, bowing his head as a gesture of thank you. 

"I thank you, stranger," Link said kindly, looking back up, meeting with the person's shadowed gaze. "Who are you? I feel like I know you."

No sooner than when it was said was the hood pulled back, revealing those shining sapphire orbs the hero has been wanting to see for a year. His prince looked no different—aside from looking even more beautiful than before. The blond could feel the joy bubbling up in his stomach, ready to burst the second it was released. The prince he had been waiting to see for so long was standing right in front of him, sapphire eyes joyful and shedding tears, but not of grief. 

"Wonderful to see you have not perished." Marth's voice was shaky and cracked a bit. But that mattered not. The only thing that mattered was that they were reunited with one another, and now they will not have to worry about the Demon King's wrath once more. 

"Good to see your eyes again," Link whispered. 

No sooner was it said was Link's arms wrapped around his prince, the bluenette shaking in his arms. He noticed, but he was too distracted with feeling his beloved alive and well, standing here, crying into his chest with tears of pure joy. How long he had waited this day was unknown to the hero, but he did not worry about those little details. He was with the prince now, and that was all that mattered. 

"I… do not know how long I could have waited to hold you again, Marth…"

"I do not know either." 

"But… you're here… And that is perfect." He pulled away a bit so he could look into Marth's eyes. "You're perfect."

 

Over in a bush was Lana, Midna, Ruto, Zelda, Fi, and Impa. Lana was holding a camera, taking pictures while Midna tried explaining the concept of "Link likes Marth, Marth likes Link, and they do a lot of private things together." Zelda had said "Midna was trying to teach Fi about the 'Birds and the Bees,' a story she is not old enough to hear." 

"Neither are you!" Midna said, growling a little. 

"I see not how that is any of your business," Zelda retorted, puffing her cheeks up. 

"Lana, why are you spying on them?" Impa asked. 

"I am not spying!" Lana said, getting a bit defensive. "I am merely sharing an adorable moment between Marth and Linky."

"'Linky'?"

"Yes. Linky."

"Oh Naryu, help her now."


End file.
